millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Hontou no Watashi
is an original song from THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 06 sung by Tanaka Kotoha. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= "Daijoubu kimi wa tsuyoi hito dakara" to Itsumo no egao no tonari de "Sou ne" tte waratta Kousaten SHIGUNARU ga kawaru tasogare Mujaki ni te o furu sugata ni "Jaa ne" tte waratta Ienai kotoba-tachi ga afurete Machi mo kaze mo sora mo nijimaseteku Hontou wa nakitakute dare yori mo okubyou de Kokoro wa konnanimo morokute Onaji namida ikutsu nagashitemo mada Kawarenai kawaritai no ni naze? Aa yatto kizuitemo sonna jibun no kimochi Miushinai sou ni naru kedo Kurikaeshite hora sukoshi zutsu tsuyoku naru to Kitto shinjite yukeru watashi nano ni Chiisaku "tadaima" akari mo tsukezu ni Kagami no naka shiranai watashi ga Kocchi mitsumeteru Chakushin rusuden ni kawaru mayonaka Jouzu ni hanase sou mo nakute Tada mitsumeteta Dame ne jibun ga iyade kuyashikute Tsumetai yuka no ue hiza o daita mama de Machiwabiteru mado ni otozureru hikari o Hontou wa nakitakute dare yori mo okubyou de Kokoro wa konnanimo yowakute Kono mune ni nando mo toikakete miru Kawaritai kawarenai no wa naze? Aa omoi negau hodo ichizu ni oikakeru hodo Mata hagure sou ni naru kedo Kurikaeshite kyou yori asu wa tsuyoku naru to Zutto shinjite yukeru watashi dakara |-| Kanji= 「大丈夫　君は強い人だから」と いつもの笑顔の隣で 「そうね」って笑った 交差点　シグナルが変わる　黄昏 無邪気に手を振る姿に 「じゃあね」って笑った 言えない言葉たちが溢れて 町も風も空も　にじませてく 本当は泣きたくて　誰よりも臆病で 心はこんなにも脆くて 同じ涙いくつ流してもまだ 変われない　変わりたいのになぜ？ ああ　やっと気づいても　そんな自分の気持ち 見失いそうになるけど 繰り返して　ほら少しずつ強くなると きっと信じてゆける　私なのに 小さく「ただいま」　明かりもつけずに 鏡の中　知らない私が こっち見つめてる 着信　留守電に変わる　真夜中 上手に話せそうもなくて ただ見つめてた 駄目ね　自分が嫌で悔しくて 冷たい床の上　膝を抱いたままで 待ちわびてる　窓に訪れる光を 本当は泣きたくて　誰よりも臆病で 心はこんなにも弱くて この胸に何度も　問いかけてみる 変わりたい　変われないのはなぜ？ ああ　思い願うほど　一途に追いかけるほど また逸れそうになるけど 繰り返して　今日より明日は強くなると ずっと　信じてゆける　私だから |-| English= "It's fine, because you're a strong person" You said that with your usual smile "That's right", I laughed As the signal changed at the twilight intersection you innocently waved your hand "See you!" I laughed The words I can't say are overflowing The town and wind and sky blur together The truth is I want to cry, I'm more scared than anyone My heart is really this fragile No matter how many tears I shed, why can't I change even though I want to? Ah, even though I finally realized my feelings Even though I might lose sight of them I'll bring them back, hey, I can be a little stronger I'll try to believe that, even though I'm me A little "I'm home", and not turning on the lights In the mirror, a "me" I don't know is looking this way I let the call go to the answering machine at midnight I don't feel like talking, so I just looked at it It's no good, hating yourself is so painful On the cold floor, I just hugged my knees Impatiently waiting outside the window was a visiting light The truth is I want to cry, I'm more scared than anyone My heart really is this weak I ask myself so many times Why can't I change even though I want to? Ah, so much I wish for it, so much I chase it entirely Even though I might seem lost again I'll bring it back, believing that I can be stronger tomorrow I'll always go on like that, because I'm me In Concerts *"THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ FUKUOKA" (performed by: Taneda Risa) CD Recordings *''THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 06'' (sung by: Tanaka Kotoha) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Tanaka Kotoha